Cure the Curse
by whoaitsro
Summary: Yet still despite all this I look upon him and I feel my knees go weak and I lose my breath. And somewhere deep inside I know that this will probably never go away. This is probably a constant affliction; this is probably love. Dasey.
1. A Quick Note

A Quick Note:

Yes I realise that this story was started in 2007, yes I realise that there hasn't been an update since 2008, yes I realise I'm a flake. I'm really sorry. I don't really know what did it for me, but just knowing that this was just sitting there unfinished, it bugged me. Anyway I've decided to give it one last attempt. I'm rewriting everything that was already written and as of now chapter two is finished. Try to enjoy it. To anybody who has actually read this story before I apologise. I hope you like this new edition tell me what you think. For those of you who are new please tell me what you think as well. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Thank You.


	2. Chapter 1

To those of you in the United States happy Labor Day. Interesting fact the original story was first published on Easter.

* * *

"Casey," says he. Derek. I glance up to notice him nodding in my general direction. My name was not followed by an insult as I had expected, only a simple nod. An acknowledgement of my existence.

I smiled lightly. Partly to let Derek know that I had heard him and partly because I was pleased that he had in fact acknowledged me durning school hours. Usually at school in the halls I got nothing more than a casually thrown insult, yet here we were in the halls at school exchanging what could possibly be refereed to as pleasantries.

I look at him in wondering amazement and his eyes catch mine. Paralyzed am I, rendered immobile. His eyes are ever so captivating and for a moment I can think only of every time I've ever fantasized about staring lovingly into those eyes of his and having them stare lovingly right back at me.

Realisation about the thoughts that had only seconds ago been occupying my mind came crashing down on me. I did not like having those thoughts, but still almost every waking hour of my life they were there. I was cursed to spend all my life with Derek on my mind.

I hated to admit it, but I was in love with Derek Venturi, my stepbrother, my weakness.

Whenever I saw him my heart always sped up and my brain always ceased to function. It killed me every time I saw him because I knew that he and I could never be.

I would never be good enough for him. I was not pretty like the girls Derek dated. I was not tall like the girls Derek dated. I was not thin like the girls Derek dated. I was nothing like the girls Derek dated. They were always blonde, always stupid, always easy, always always the same.

Derek was my stepbrother and despite the fact that we were not related by blood it was still wrong and disturbing. It would disgust me when I realized I was looking at him and longing for him. Longing to touch him, hold him, kiss him. Siblings were supposed to share sibling appropriate bonds and nothing nothing more.

Why it was that Derek enjoyed tormenting me the way he did I have no idea. He enjoyed humiliating me. He enjoyed seeing me in pain. And it pained me that he enjoyed my pain so. Knowing that Derek who I love with my life hates me with his is so so unbearable.

Yet still despite all this I look upon him and I feel my knees go weak and I lose my breath. And somewhere deep inside I know that this will probably never go away. This is probably a constant affliction; this is probably love. I hate life and fate and whatever else may be responsible for the way I feel when I'm near Derek. It's just not fair that I should be so deeply head over heels in love with someone who will never come true.

I'm not sure exactly when but somewhere between me staring at Derek and me thinking about Derek the bell rang and the halls emptied and I was left alone in the hallway staring longingly at Derek. It's about this time that I realise I am in fact still standing in the now empty hallway looking at my step brother and he is in fact looking right back at me.

Something about Derek's eyes is so unnerving. I can't recall them ever having this kind of effect on me before. I can't look away and I can't quite choke anything out of my mouth. I feel trapped by his powerful gaze. I feel as though Derek is peering into my soul. It almost feels as though he's looking and he's realising.

I cannot have him realise the way I feel about him. It is this knowledge that forces me to run away from him. Try as I might my feet feel glued to the floor.

I look back up from my temporary preoccupation with my feet only to notice that Derek is moving towards me from his position across the hall. His mouth is moving and it appears that words are spilling forth from it, but I can't hear them. All I hear is mumbled sounds as I trip over my own feet trying to back away from the advancing Derek.

"Casey could you answer me?"

No I could not answer, because I had in fact not heard what had been said in the first place.

"I have to get to class," I barely managed to mumble. It'd be a miracle if he understood what I said.

"What?"

"I'm late," I choked out in a louder voice as I turned to attempt to walk away from the ever so tempting Derek.

"Case, are you sure you're feeling alright? You don't look so good," Derek stated, his voice riddled with concern.

I turned back to look at him and as I did I somehow managed to entangle my feet and began to fall face first towards the very solid tile. My head hit the floor with a very sickening thud. This act was followed by a howl of laughter courtesy Derek. The hall was spinning and there was a now a prominent pounding in my head so I chose to continue lying on the ground.

I watched Derek's shoes as they neared me and I heard him question, "Casey?" He nudged my stomach with his foot. What a wonderful way to show compassion. He knelt down and shoved his face right next to mine and again questioned with what one could possibly imagine was a small amount of worry, "Case?"

"You're in my personal space Derek," I answered while simultaneously pushing his handsome face away from mine.

"You seem to be experiencing what many people like to refer to as gravity and I am getting the strong feeling that it doesn't really like you." I began to pick myself up off the floor while ignoring Derek's mean spirited comment about my lack of coordination.

"We should get to class."

With this statement I attempted to turn on my heel and walk away but instead my gracelessness preceded me and I stumbled into Derek. His strong hands caught my wrists and his body prevented me from tumbling to the floor once more. Here I was pressed up against the one and only person I pined for and all I could really manage to notice was the way he smelled. It was an intoxicating mix of far too many unidentifiable scents. Yet somehow they managed to blend just perfectly like he had perfected his fragrance down to a science. I relished in the heavenly smell of him however I was interrupted with him pushing me off. He made sure to steady me before releasing his hold on my wrists.

My skin tingled where his hands had been. And already I missed his enthralling aroma.

"Honestly it's surprising you're still alive given how clumsy you are."

I was standing there still slightly shaky when I noticed him staring at me. He seemed to be surveying whether or not I could actually keep steady and walk to class without causing myself more bodily injury. Satisfied he nodded to himself and started to walk away, however not without going out of his way to bump me one more time and throw me off balance. I nearly fell for a third time in a matter of ten minutes but my shoulder ran harshly into some conveniently located lockers. I heard him snicker with the sound of the collision.

My eyes searched for his and I caught them looking delightfully at me as he rounded the corner all the while chuckling about my little ungainly incident.

My heart began to race and I smiled knowing that Derek was smiling too, even if it might have been at my expense. He may have been finding enjoyment in my physical ailments, but this had not been a malevolent act and I would take that. I would take what I could get because when you're stuck in a love like this pleasurable moments are few and far between.

* * *

Well I hope that was slightly decent. A review would make me really happy.


End file.
